infirmière à domicile
by Lovely-tease
Summary: Kanda est malade et cloué au lit avec une bonne fièvre. Qui va intervenir pour faire baisser sa température et en profiter par la même occasion ? Dédicace à ma Bakanda-sama préféré


**hello les gens ! voila encore un one shot xD je suis d'humeur désolé ^^**

**mais cette fic est pour une bonne cause! en effet elle est dédié à ma chérie que j'adore Bakanda-sama! je lui avais promis de faire un truc dans ce style ^^**

**en revanche j'ai fais un style assez... Spécial ^^ j'ai mélangé du lemon avec mon comique neko ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même =3**

**bonne lecture!**

**PS: n'amour il y a une petite surprise à la fin rien que pour toi~**

Infirmière à domicile.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là à l'internat de l'ordre noir. On était dimanche, et tout le monde profitait de cette journée pour faire la grasse matinée. Tous ? Enfin que la majeure partie des pensionnaires dormaient à point fermé, un élève était bien éveillé, bien que toujours sous la couette.

En effet Yuu Kanda, bel étudiant asiatique aux long cheveux noirs, avait passé une nuit effroyable ! Depuis quelque jours, le brun traînait un rhume carabiné qui s'était rapidement mué en fièvre de cheval. Le pauvre Kendoka était donc dans l'incapacité de quitter sa chambre, ne serait-ce que pour aller manger. Mais bon actuellement la seule chose qu'il désirait était le sommeil,

ce putain de sommeil qui le fuyait depuis que sa fièvre avait monté. Même les médicaments ne l'aidaient pas, antibiotiques de merde ! (Neko : les antibiotiques ce n'est pas automatique~) Donc la seule chose que Kanda était en mesure de faire était de contempler bêtement le plafond, pelotonné sous ses couvertures. Il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer lorsqu'il entendit des coups portés à sa porte. Poussant un grognement digne d'un grizzly sorti brutalement de son hibernation, le japonais se traina lentement vers l'entrée de sa chambre toujours enroulé dans sa couverture, tel le digne escargot cherchant à s'échapper d'une assiette de spécialité française (Neko : alors que c'est évident qu'il finira boulotté ^^).

Le brun sortit brièvement une de ses mains de son cocon de chaleur, déverrouillant la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il grogna de plus belle avant de claquer la porte et de retourner se coucher. Loin de se sentir vexé, son « invité » pénétra dans la petite chambre du malade, déposant près du lit le sac qu'il avait dans les mains. Kanda grommela.

-Tire-toi Moyashi.

-Je resterais ici tant que tu ne seras pas guérit Kanda.

-Il me faut juste du repos…

-N'essaye même pas de m'envoyer bouler, je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que ta fièvre tombe.

Le brun bougonna pour la forme, observant du coin de l'œil la pousse de soja qui lui servait de petit ami. Oui, oui Kanda était en couple malgré son caractère de cochon asiatique (Neko : c'est une race spécial de cochon jaune ^^). Son petit ami, Allen Walker (Neko : *purr purr, purr purr *), qu'il surnommait « gentiment » Moyashi à cause de ses cheveux blancs et sa silhouette svelte, s'approcha du malade, posant avec douceur sa main sur sa joue rouge. Kanda laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, appréciant la fraicheur qui se dégageait de la main de son copain. Le Blandinet sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kanda, je suis sûre qu'avec mes remèdes maison tu seras sur pied en un rien de temps !

-Nnh…

Le brun ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait un sale pressentiment. Peut-être à cause du sourire de son amant qu'il trouvait un peu trop large, comme s'il manigançait quelque chose. Le concerné demanda d'une voix innocente.

-Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain, s'il te plait ?

Loin de se douter de quoi que ce soit, le brun acquiesça, laissant l'anglais s'enfermer dans sa petite salle de bain, son sac à la main. Alors que le brun se demandait si son invité avait la courante, la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Kanda fixa Allen comme un poisson fixe le corail (Neko : tant d'intelligence dans ce regard~). Allen s'était changé, et portait maintenant une blouse moulante de couleur blanche, un porte-jarretelle de la même couleur, et une petite coiffe d'infirmière.

-Infirmière Allen pour vous servir~.

Le brun rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, cachant son visage sous ses couvertures.

-Putain Allen ! Je suis malade comme un chien et c'est toi qu'est en chaleur ?!

Il entendit le blandinet rire.

-Fais-moi confiance, c'est un vieux remède de grand-mère.

-Ouais, ouais et bien sûre ce fameux remède inclus une partie de jambe en l'air, comme par hasard !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que tu vas aimer.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il sentit la présence d'Allen sous sa couette, ses mains se faufilant aisément à l'intérieur du shorty noir de Kanda, alors que sa bouche trouva rapidement celle de son « patient ». Le brun essaya de résister, mais l'anglais savait y faire. Sa fièvre augmenta brutalement, alors que les mains d'Allen s'occupaient de sa verge, lui arrachant des geignements de plaisirs. Rapidement, l'anglais lui retira son haut ainsi que son shorty, se jetant presque voracement sur les tétons rosés de Kanda.

Ce dernier se cambra délicieusement contre la bouche avide de son amant, gémissant à chaque coup de langue, à chaque morsure, que subissaient ses mamelons. Lorsqu'Allen libéra finalement les deux perles de chair, elles étaient devenues dures et gonflées, pointant fièrement sur le torse pâle de son amour. L'infirmière sourit. La fièvre de son brun semblait augmenter la sensibilité de son corps. Il semblait prêt à exploser, alors qu'il avait à peine commencé. Désireux d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, Allen murmura à l'oreille du japonais.

-Met-toi à quatre patte, je dois prendre ta température.

Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement d'envie, se retournant avec lenteur. La tête plongée dans les oreillers, il se tenait à genou, les hanches relevées, aguichant son amant. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres, avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'intimité de son malade. Kanda laissa échapper un cri de plaisir en sentant la langue du blandin jouer avec son anneau de chair, le caressant tout d'abord avant de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur. Presque inconsciemment, il bougea les hanches, suppliant Allen de le prendre maintenant. Ce dernier, après avoir terminé de préparer le brun, pressa quelque chose de fin et froid contre l'intimité de Kanda, l'enfonçant à l'intérieur sans aucune difficulté. Le malade sursauta, avant de geindre.

-Allen arrête de jouer…. !

Le concerné sourit.

-Je ne fais que prendre ta température.

Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration alors qu'Allen ricanait intérieurement. Il avait toujours aimé ça, ce moment où son amant passait du refus obstiné aux supplications brûlantes. Il aimait entendre la voix gémissante de Kanda le supplier de le prendre sans aucune pudeur. Lorsqu'il retourna taquiner ses tétons, le japonais hurla presque.

-Bordel de merde prends-moi !

-A vos ordres~.

L'anglais retira le thermomètre, qui affichait plus de 39 degré, et s'enfonça sans attendre dans l'intimité du brun. Ce dernier poussa un cri de plaisir à s'en briser les cordes vocales, rougissant en entendant la remarque de son amant.

-Tu es tellement chaud…

Il n'attendit pas et entama un profond mouvement de va et viens, butant directement contre la prostate. Le brun hurlait à chaque mouvement dans son intimité, ses hanches allant à la rencontre du bassin de son amant. Sentant la jouissance venir, Allen masturba rapidement la verge délaissé de Kanda, accélérant les coups de butoirs jusqu'à sentir les parois du brun se contracter autour de son propre sexe. Haletant, le japonais jouit brutalement dans la main de son amant, ce dernier éjaculant à l'intérieur de son corps. Il se retira doucement avant de s'allonger à côté de son malade, ce dernier venant se blottir contre son torse après avoir viré sa blouse d'infirmière. L'anglais sourit.

-Alors, cette fièvre ?

-…Un peu calmé.

Le sourire du blandinet se fit triomphant.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Oh la ferme…

**petit bonus~**

Non loin de là, dans le parc de l'internat, deux autres élèves se léchaient les lèvres. confortablement installé sur un banc, les deux jeunes filles regardaient avec attention l'ordinateur portable posé sur leurs genoux. la première, grignotant un pot de crème glacé, laissa échapper un ronronnement digne d'un chat pure race, ses cheveux roux tombant tranquillement sur ses épaules. la seconde, dont les cheveux étaient légèrement plus foncés, était obnubilé par l'écran. tellement obnubilé au'elle ne remarqua que trop tard que sa camarade avait engloutit tout le pot de crème glacée.

-Hey morfale t'aurais pu m'en laisser!

la concernée sourit, la cuillère entre les lèvres.

-désolé ce genre de chose me donne faim.

à ces mots, sa camarade sourit, lorgnant avec avidité les deux corps entrelacés.

-bonne idée les caméras dans la chambre de Kanda.

la morfale hocha la tête.

-et bonne idée d'avoir offert ce costume à Allen.

-on lui file quoi la prochaine fois?

les deux jeunes filles gardèrent un instant le silence, avant de se regarder, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

-on va s'éclater~

* * *

**voila voila les gens! j'espère que ce délire vous aura plu, parce que moi je me suis éclaté à mort!**

**laissez-moi un avis ça fais toujours plaisir et encore un gros poutou à ma bakanda cherie~**

**a pluche!**


End file.
